Marco, Polo
by CallingCinderella
Summary: Jean doesn't understand 'Marco, Polo'. Fluff and Smut. Jean x Marco.


They both looked up at each other, blushing. Jean laughed and leaned over, wiping some sauce from the corner of Marco's mouth. Marco smiled as thanks. Jean's heart fluttered, simply because Marco's smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

And there was definitely no denying it.

Marco giggled and waved his hand in front of Jean's face, "Earth to Jean, come in Jean." He rolled his eyes and held Jean's face in his hands. "Marco!"

Jean looked up at Marco, pointed to himself and slowly, questionably replied, "Jean?" Marco snorted, bursting into laughter.

(A/N: Marco expected Jean to reply 'Polo', due to the game 'Marco, Polo'.)

Jean was still confused, but fighting a smile at how adorable Marco looked. Marco eventually calmed down, wiping his tears with one hand and the other holding his stomach. "Yes Jean. My Jean."

He took Jean's hand in his own, winked and lead him out to the balcony. Jean gave Marco a questionable glance, but Marco simply grinned, pressed play on his iPod and handed an earphone to Jean. Jean put the earphone in, smiled at how sappy his lover could be, and placed his hands on Marco's hips, kissing one of Marco's hands, now placed on either shoulder. They swayed to the beat, Marco's eyes closing in concentration and contempt and Jean noting every single thing he loves about Marco, from the shape of his jaw to his eyes down to every single freckle that peppers his face.

He pressed his lips to Marco's forehead, watching Marco's eyes flutter open and he swears that he's never seen someone so beautiful, smiling back and putting his hand in his own back pocket, thumbing the ring there, massaging it between thumb and forefinger. Marco was perfect and, tonight, Jean would no more be a coward.

Jean's other hand entwined with Marco's, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed the back, then brought it down to his heart. Jean was never good with words, but he was sure Marco would understand regardless. He got down on one knee, holding out the plain, simple silver-plated band and looked up at Marco. He opened his mouth but only managed to whisper 'Marco Kirschstein?'.

Marco teared up, his free hand covering his mouth to muffle his sobs, nodding slowly. Jean isolated Marco's ring finger and slid the band on, kissing the top. Marco fell into Jean's arms, pulling him closer, a mix of laughter and sobs following. Jean kissed Marco's tears away, chuckling softly. God, his fiancé was such a sap.

Marco tilted his head up, pressing his lips against Jean's, arms wrapping around Jean's neck. Jean held Marco's waist, pulling him closer, tongue exploring Marco's mouth. Marco eventually pulled away and breathed out, "Jean…"

Jean made sure Marco was secure and stood up, taking the freckled beauty with him. He sat Marco on the bed, kissing down his jaw to his neck, and finally pulling at Marco's shirt to kiss down to his shoulder. His fingers worked on the buttons, kissing down Marco's back as the shirt slipped down and pooled around his abdomen.

Marco spoke only Jean's name, arousal sparking and overriding embarrassment as Jean continued to lavish him with affection, leaving no spot untouched, unkissed, unloved.

Once he reached Marco's waist, he unzipped Marco's jeans and pulled them down as Marco shimmied out of them. Jean's fingers ghosted up and down Marco's sides, using his mouth to pull the fabric of Marco's boxers, his erection springing forth. Marco hissed as the cool air had contact with his hot member, only to let out a loud moan as thin, slender fingers wrapped around his member.

Marco tugged at Jean's shirt, prompting Jean to take it off and unbutton his jeans, pulling both his jeans and boxers down just enough to allow activities to proceed. Marco pulled Jean closer, bucking into his hand. Jean moved his hand up and down, peppering kisses to Marco's face, drinking in all the gasps spilling from his beloved's mouth.

Marco's hand reached out for the bedside drawer, opening it and fiddling around till he grabbed a bottle. He quickly handed it to Jean, looking up at him expectantly. Jean chuckled, Marco was extremely cute when he was needy. Marco glared at Jean as best he could. cheeks flushed with arousal. Jean simply put the bottle to one side, planting a kiss to Marco's lips before he travelled south, tongue teasing one nipple after the other, placing a hand under Marco's back as it arched, tracing the movement of the muscles.

He moved his hand and pushed down against Marco,bringing them as close as possible. Marco pushed Jean's face away from his chest. "Jean, I need you, please."

Jean smirked and handed the bottle to Marco, nuzzling his neck. "Put on a show for me. my lovely fiancé." Marco blushed, taking the bottle and sitting it to the side again. He placed three fingers against Jean's mouth and smiled shyly, blush burning brighter. "You should help out too." Jean gladly accepted the digits, covering them generously. Marco pulled them out and pushed Jean down onto his back. He had a knee on either side of Jean, back straight, one hand holding the headboard. Jean once again took Marco's member into his hand as Marco trailed his hand down his own body, locking eyes with Jean.

Jean moaned at the visual show, watching the hand go behind Marco's back. Marco smirked at Jean's obvious irritation at not being able to continue viewing, slowly pushing the first finger into himself and let out a low, quiet moan. Marco was such a tease and it had surprised Jean when they had started going out and till this day, Marco still surprises him with it.

Jean growled as Marco began to push the finger in and out, panting. He pushed himself so he was sitting up, pulling Marco closer so he could rest his head on Marco's shoulder. Marco moaned as Jean's hands squeezed his ass, knowing full well Jean could see all that was happening now. Marco pushed in the second finger and then the third, moaning sultry words into Jean's ear, softly nipping at it.

Jean bucked up causing Marco to lose balance. Jean caught Marco and flipped them over, kissing down Marco's neck. Marco laughed a little and ran his hand's through Jean's hair, tugging it slightly to make Jean look up at him. "I'm ready."

Jean got the bottle of lube, popping open the cap and drizzling it on Marco's hands. Marco rubbed his hands together to warm up the lube, then lathered it on Jean's cock, wiping the rest onto the sheets. Jean positioned himself, kissing Marco's cheek. "Are you sure?"

Marco nodded slowly, placing his hand on Jean's cheeks, thumbs stroking softly. Jean smiled and kissed Marco as he pushed in, hands stroking Marco's member. Marco moaned into the kiss, eventually giving the signal for Jean to move.

Jean pulled out slowly and pushed back in, looking down at Marco's face for any discomfort. Marco smiled at Jean, threading his fingers through Jean's hair, pushing back against Jean, urging him to continue. Jean placed a chaste kiss to Marco's lips, gradually speeding up. Marco breathed out Jean's name, hands flying to the sheets and gripping them.

Marco suddenly cried out, wrapping his legs around Jean's waist and pulling him closer, deeper. Jean adjusted himself to hit the same spot, over and over again. Marco spoke only Jean's name, nails digging into his back. Jean kissed Marco, tongue exploring his mouth, hands running up and down Marco's chest. Marco croaked out, 'close' and buried his head in the crook between Jean's shoulder and neck, moaning against his skin.

Marco came with a cry of Jean's name, seed splattering against Jean's stomach. Jean moaned as the walls around his cock tightened, thrusting a few more times until he, too, came as well, moaning out Marco's name.

Once they had both calmed down, Jean pulled out and laid next to Marco, holding him close. Marco smiled and kissed Jean's cheek, "Marco…Marco Kirschstein."

Jean smiled back and wrapped his arms around his fiancé, chuckling softly. "Polo."


End file.
